highschoolmusicaltheseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
We're All in This Together
We're All in this Together is a song originally from High School Musical sung by Julia Lester as Ashlyn Caswell, Matt Cornett as E.J. Caswell, Sofia Wylie as Gina Porter, Olivia Rodrigo as Nini Salazar-Roberts, Joshua Bassett as Ricky Bowen, Frankie A. Rodriguez as Carlos Rodriguez, Joe Serafini as Seb Matthew-Smith & Dara Reneé as Kourtney in High School Musical: The Musical: The Series. Lyrics All: Together, together, together everyone Together, together, come on, let's have some fun Together, we're there for each other every time Together, together come on, let's do this right Ashlyn: Here and now, it's time for celebration I finally figured out (yeah yeah) E.J.: That all our dreams have no limitations That's what it's all about (come on now) Gina: Everyone is special in their own way We make each other strong (each other strong) Nini: We're not the same We're different in a good way Together's where we belong All: We're all in this together Once we know, that we are We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together And it shows, when we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come true (Everybody now) Together, together, together everyone Together, together, come on, let's have some fun Together, we're there for each other every time Together, together, come on, let's do this right Ricky: We're all here (yeah) And speaking out in one voice We're going to rock the house (rock the house) Carlos & Seb ': The party's on now (oh), everybody make some noise ''Come on, scream and shout '''Kourtney: We've arrived because we stuck together Champions one and all All: We're all in this together (together) Once we know, that we are (that we are) We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together (oh) And it shows, when we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come We're all in this together (together) When we reach, we can fly Know inside We can make it We're all in this together (everyone) Once we see, there's a chance That we have And we take it Wildcats, sing along Yeah, you really got it going on Wildcats in the house Everybody say it now Wildcats, everywhere Wave your hands up in the air That's the way we do it Let's get to it Time to show the world 1: All We're all in this together (oh) Once we know, that we are (that we are) We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together (together) And it shows, when we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come We're all in this together When we reach, we can fly Know inside We can make it We're all in this together Once we see, there's a chance That we have And we take it Wildcats, everywhere Wave your hands up in the air That's the way we do it Let's get to it Come on, everyone Video The cast of 'High School Musical The Musical The Series' performs on 'GMA' GMA High School Musical Cast - We're All In This Together (From "High School Musical") Category:Songs Category:HSM Songs